


Ты просто призрак блаженных чувств

by eddiedelete



Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, Drama, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiedelete/pseuds/eddiedelete
Summary: Джебом заглядывает в лекционный зал, заинтересованный в работе будущего коллеги, а выходит с каким-то непонятным чувством. С чувством «в лимбической системе только что запустили очень сложный механизм».





	Ты просто призрак блаженных чувств

Когда Джебом прижимается губами к обнаженному плечу спящего Джинёна, он чувствует себя снова пятнадцатилетним подростком. Между его губами и кожей Джинёна расстояние меньше чем в нанометр, но даже это совершенно неощутимая длина заставляет ненавидеть все дурацкие законы квантовой физики. Но самое глупое в этой ненависти, что Джебому все же не пятнадцать, а двадцать семь, и по другим - социальным законам он вроде как не должен так остро реагировать на выкрутасы своего организма, ну или по крайней мере поддаваться на их провокации. Хотя не поддаваться, когда рядом спит Джинён и его плечо обнажено, задача непростая, и если бы она имела мировое значение, то Джебом давно стал бы известен как разрушитель планеты. Потому что его губы все еще прижаты к джинёновой коже. 

На самом деле, так оправдывает себя Джебом, это просто способ успокоить беспокойного Джинёна, которому, кажется, снится плохой сон. У него лоб напряжен и ресницы дергаются, и разумнее было бы его разбудить, конечно, но Джинёну не нравится, когда его сны прерывают намеренно, даже если они плохие.  
\- Нужно быть на связи со своим подсознанием, - так он это объясняет однажды.   
Джебом, как бывший военный медик, не любит общаться со своим подсознанием. Оно жестокое и напоминает о том, о чем правильнее было бы забыть. Особенно, если сон таит в себе как будто бы сакральный смысл, в котором нет моральных сил разбираться. 

Джинён просыпается через пару минут со звонком будильника.  
\- Твои губы прилипли к моему плечу, - говорит он хрипло, и только тогда расстояние в нанометр увеличивается до расстояния в _даженептунближексатурнучемяктебе_. Это все еще отголоски пятнадцатилетнего подростка, которого Джебом не затыкает: это невежливо - во-первых, дети так ранимы - во-вторых. Ну, а в-третьих, теперь Джинён жмется к Джебому всем телом. Почва облагораживается, трава зеленеет и баланс в мире восстанавливается.

В последний месяц Джинёну снится один и тот же сон.   
Он тонет в море, но когда выплывает его макушку задевает еще один пласт воды. Джинён пытается пробраться сквозь него, но вода внезапно эластичная, словно резина. Самое неприятное в этом сне, рассказывает Джинён, как в один миг вода над ним приобретает форму лица и тянется к нему, заставляя снова окунуться в море.  
\- Может, ты слишком много воды пьешь на ночь? - предлагает Джебом.  
\- Это ужасно нелепое предположение, - смеется Джинён, его смех вибрирует на джебомовой ключице. Это так несправедливо, что нельзя остаться в постели еще на некоторое время. Например, на вечность. Вечность с Джинёном - звучит как идеальный план.

 

Пока Ламарк безмятежно умывает лапками мордочку, Дарвин носится по кухне за бабочкой, во всей красе представляя перфоманс естественного отбора. Хочется лениво целоваться, но приходится насыпать корм котам и варить кофе для себя и Джинёна. Работу в университете никто не отменял, а Джинён,кажется, только ради этого и живет. Хотя Джебом не жалуется, в конце концов, именно университет стал местом их знакомства.

\- Как продвигается задание? - интересуется Джебом, разливая кофе по чашкам. Кажется, вчера вечером он задавал этот вопрос, но тот потерялся между поцелуями и стонами. Джебом на данном этапе больше влюбленный, чем поглощенный в работу, и никто его не осудит. К тому же задание засекречено, Джинён не может рассказать ничего существенного, пока Джебому не откроют доступ в правительственную лабораторию.   
\- Так же, как если бы я шагал в стену, - ожидаемый ответ. Джинён задумчиво водит пальцем по краю чашки, семь раз по кругу, и только потом делает глоток. Этот ритуал Джебом считает очаровательным, как и все остальное, что есть в Джинёне. Да-да.  
\- Это как-то связано с Пентагоном? - не перестает допытываться Джебом только потому, что ему нравится, как Джинён пожимает плечами, слегка склоняя голову вбок.   
\- Узнаешь, когда получишь аттестацию.   
То есть через неделю-две. Джебом уже сдал экзамен и собрал все нужные документы, осталось получить пропуск, который позволит ему работать в одной лаборатории с другими учеными университета. 

Солнечный свет заливает кухню, словно напоминая, что наступил новый день. Джинён собирает их чашки со стола, чтобы сполоснуть, а Джёбом смотрит на часы. Потом переводит взгляд на затылок Джинёна, на открытую шею, лопатки. Думает о своей блядской тактильной зависимости, но не пытается препятствовать ей.   
\- У нас есть десять минут до выхода, - говорит Джебом, зажимая Джинёна как раз в тот момент, когда тот поворачивается спиной к раковине.   
\- И?   
\- Мы могли бы использовать наши XY.  
\- А остальные хромосомы дискриминируем? - Джинён качает головой. - Какой же ты все-таки нелепый, - что не мешает ему куснуть Джебома за подбородок, от которого на прекрасном близком расстоянии находятся губы.

***

Джебом не планирует влюбляться, но именно это он и делает в первый же день в университете.

Все происходит в марте. Джебом заглядывает в лекционный зал, заинтересованный в работе будущего коллеги, а выходит с каким-то непонятным чувством. С чувством «в лимбической системе только что запустили очень сложный механизм». 

Он так быстро и сильно влюбляется, что это страшно поначалу. Особенно из-за того, что Джинён весь из себя вежливый, приветливый, но абсолютно незаинтересованный. Они обедают вместе между лекциями, но кажется, что только Джебом. Джинён с отсутствующим видом ковыряется в тарелке с салатом, а потом извиняясь, скромно улыбается. Говорит, все мысли об одном задании, которое никак не хочет выполняться. Снова извиняется и уходит в лабораторию. Джебом совсем немного чувствует себя тарелкой, по которой проезжаются вилкой. Не разбитым, не треснутым, но с едва заметными царапинами. И в этом нет никакой катастрофы, просто неприятно. Неприятно от осознания, что интересующий тебя человек сам в тебе ни капельки не заинтересован.

Все меняется на одной конференции.

Джебом в строгой военной форме, за кафедрой, рассказывает об экспериментах военного штаба, в котором он работал до университета. Вспоминать об опытах, проводимых на мертвых солдатах и так пытка, а еще Джинён, сидящий в первом ряду, смотрит на него внимательно, не отстранено как обычно, и Джебом с ужасом понимает, что его ведет. Это, блять, так неуместно, это серьезная конференция, в которой замешены трагические воспоминания, но есть ли хоть одному нейрону из миллиарда до этого дело? Только Отцу, Сыну и Святому Духу известно, как Джебом умудряется достойно закончить свой доклад и не ляпнуть на весь зал, что, кажется, он горит изнутри.

Джебом поступает некрасиво, покидая конференцию и пропуская выступление следующего докладчика, но необходимость подышать превалирует. Вау, он аплодирует сам себе, споткнуться на ровном месте в лавину всего лишь из-за чужого взгляда. Джинён, покинувший конференцию следом за ним, положение не спасает. За все их недолгое знакомство в его глазах впервые застыл интерес, и это оказывается такой пиздец.  
\- Хороший доклад, - спокойно говорит Джинён, будто не он испытывает своим взглядом джебомово терпение, либидо и весь каскад нервных клеток.  
\- Спасибо, - Джебом отстегивает верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке, и знаете, что такое пиздец в квадрате? Это то, как Джинён прослеживает его движения, смотрит на его пальцы, без капли смущения, _оценивающе_.

Нет ничего удивительного в том, что вечером того же дня Джебом знакомится с котами Джинёна и применяет свои пальцы так, как Джинён этого заслуживает.

***

Джебом понимает, что его использует, и ну, признается, что использует сам. Такое вот обоюдное потребительство. Джинёна определенно точно выматывает его нынешнее задание, вечерами он выглядит как выпотрошенная рыба с пустыми глазами. В психологии наверняка найдется этому определение. Чтобы уснуть, к моральному нужно прибавить физическое истощение, а Джебом... Джебом не против помочь и вымотать его иным способом - приятным для них обоих.

Он не обманывает себя, он ясно осознает причины, почему каждый раз оказывается в постели Джинёна. Его лимбическая система перестроила весь механизм и соорудила личный адронный коллайдер, который ускорил все чувства с невероятной скоростью, а химическая структура мозга превратила Джинёна в самого главного человека. Это нормально. Всего лишь наука. Никаких летальных исходов. Или как написали бы в титрах? Ни один Джебом в ходе исследования не пострадал. Хотя, конечно, это не совсем правда.

Джебом страдает, когда видит Джинёна распластанного под собой. Над собой. Когда просто, блять, видит Джинёна. Страдает, когда губы Джинёна замирают в немом стоне, когда его бедра дрожат, обессиленно разъезжаясь в стороны. Когда его влажные волосы прилипают ко лбу, а на шее алеет россыпь засосов.

Джебом в той же степени страдает, обнимая Джинёна и утыкаясь в его затылок носом. Лаванда, шалфей или какой-нибудь флердоранж? Почему этот запах так успокаивает?  
Когда Джинён смеётся и под его глазами выступают морщинки, Джебом страдает особенно сильно. Если не это оружие массового поражения, то что?

***

\- Ты можешь остаться на ночь, если хочешь, - тихо предлагает Джинён, поглаживая Ламарка за черным ушком. Дарвин сидит на подоконнике и наблюдает, как апрельский ветер гонит пакет по асфальту. Кто отказался бы задержаться в этом уюте? Да еще и с таким набором чувств? Джебом едва не выкрикивает _да-да-да-да-да_ , но берет себя в руки и просто кивает.

«Остаться на ночь» может быть и не так близко к «остаться навсегда», но вполне сойдет за первый широкий шаг.

***

На улице май. Адронный коллайдер работает без перебоев. Лишь иногда быстрее, например, когда Джинён улыбается. Еще как пример — когда смеется над своими вечно дерущимися котами. Или — когда хмурится, поглощенный полностью в работу. Ладно, это чаще, чем просто «иногда». Это какое-то новое измерение времени.

На улице май, когда Джебом говорит:  
\- Я люблю тебя, - и это признание - не очень обдуманный поступок, если точнее вовсе спонтанный. Джинён отчитывает Дарвина за разбитый горшок, аккуратно тыча в его мордочку поломанным цветком.  
\- Это не механизм отбора, а девиантное поведение, мистер, - причитает Джинён, словно родитель, и ну вот - этого достаточно. Такой незамысловатый катализатор, чтобы признаться в любви. В Джебоме на самом деле сверхъестественно много ускорителей; он несется со своими эмоциями, чувствами, словами и не может остановиться. Потому что, если честно, не хочет. Джебом никогда не ощущал себя настолько живым, сконцентрированным полностью на себе и на другом человеке. Не по отдельности, а как знаки для одного уравнения. Однажды за всем этим будет равно.

Джинён стряхивает с ладоней землю, поднимается с колен, но не спешит поднимать взгляд на Джебома. Он неловко мнется, и это, господибоже, тоже так очаровательно.   
\- Я... - на его лице застыла растерянность, поэтому Джебом быстро перебивает:  
\- Ты не обязан отвечать. И любить меня в ответ не обязан. По крайней мере сейчас я рад, что ты позволяешь мне оставаться на ночь, варить кофе по утрам и играть со своими котами.

Сидеть за одним столом во время обеда в университете.

Расспрашивать о сотни проведенных экспериментах.

Целовать плечи.

Вселенная не такая бесконечная, как этот список. 

Джинён задумчиво рассматривает Джебома, а затем его губы растягиваются в игривую улыбку:  
\- И не только с котами, да?   
\- Господи, ты ужасен! - радуется Джебом тому, что его признание не обрушило стены. На какую-то долю секунды ему даже почудилась трещина, в которой за знаком равно нарисовался минус.   
Джебом хватает с пола стебель цветка и протягивает Джинёну. Не букет роз, конечно, но как альтернатива.  
\- А ты нелепый, - закатывает глаза Джинён, но цветок принимает.

Дарвин пользуется моментом и сбегает на кухню ловить насекомых, пока его хозяина заключают в объятия и целуют.

***

К утру эйфория от собственного признания никуда не рассеивается.  
Она, как туман, окутывает Джебома со всех сторон, делая его немного сумасшедшим. Будто до этого он был нормальным со своими гипертрофированными чувствами.

Это первое воскресенье, в которое Джебом не собирается уходить - ни в университет, ни к себе в съемную квартиру. В это самое первое воскресенье Джебом намерен пригласить Джинёна на свидание, может быть, в кино или в ресторан или в еще какое-то супербанальное место. Пункт назначения не важен, самое главное, что там будет присутствовать Джинён, вот и все.

\- Что ты думаешь о ядерном синтезе? - спрашивает Джинён, выползая на кухню. Завернутый в пуховое одеяло, несмотря на теплый май, с торчащими в разные стороны волосами и сонными глазами он выглядит невероятно милым и комфортным.  
\- О ядерном синтезе? - уточняет Джебом. Вдруг на фоне эйфории ослышался.  
\- Я расщепился на атомы, - Джинён тяжело вздыхает, пытаясь удобно устроиться на стуле, чтобы не слетело одеяло. Он смотрит на чашку с кофе так, будто силой мысли уговаривает ее левитировать к его губам. Кажется, он даже шепчет какое-то заклинание.

Блять, да ладно, что там сейчас развернулось в джебомовом желудке?   
Стационарная пасека с медоносными пчелами? Ботанический сад с тропическими бабочками? 

\- И причем тут ядерный синтез? - улыбается Джебом, стараясь не обращать внимание на перепончато и чешуекрылых ублюдков, удобно устроившихся в его пищеварительных органах. Сначала мозг, теперь брюшная полость, дальше что? Космическая станция в сердце?  
\- Не знаю, ты же у нас по призванию физик, вот и скажи, почему я не чувствую себя даже на молекулярном уровне?  
\- Это определенно точно не имеет ничего общего с ядерным синтезом. Впрочем, подозреваю, это Им «невероятно потрясающий в постели» Джебом.

Джинён фыркает, явно не впечатленный ответом, хотя само его состояние говорит об обратном. Джебом, конечно, не ставил ночью эксперимент и не разбирал его на молекулы, но очень старался «разобрать». И сейчас, наблюдая за результатом своих стараний, безумно собой гордится.

Джебом планирует провести этот день по-особенному, но все меняет один звонок. Джинён не говорит ничего толком, кидая в трубку односложные "да". По выражению его лица ясно, что звонивший человек застал его врасплох.   
\- По работе? - осторожно интересуется Джебом, когда Джинён отключает телефон и нервозно барабанит по столу.   
\- Это... нет, это не по работе, - и его надломленный голос словно предупреждает о приближающемся апокалипсисе.

***

Это не апокалипсис. Скорее, его всадник. Ладно, нет. Джебом нервничает и утрирует.

Парень, который сидит около коробки, больше всего похож на курьера – ветровка оверсайз и кепка на глаза. Но обычно курьеры привозят коробки, а не забирают их. К тому же джинёновские коты не любят незнакомых людей. К Джебому они, например, не сразу привыкли, а к «курьеру» лезут, словно к матери родной. В общем, поводов нервничать предостаточно.

Джебом хочет уйти, но ему неловко даже дышать, не то что двигаться. Можно быть тысячу раз закаленным на своей прошлой безобразной работе, но всегда найдется что-то такое, что надломит на раз-два-три. Потерянный взгляд Джинёна немножко ломает. Он словно ушел в себя, потерялся и впал в ступор. Это так странно и страшно выглядит со стороны. 

\- Джебом. Работаю в одном университет с Джинёном, - представляется Джебом, когда тишина начинает давить по барабанным перепонкам. Парень снимает кепку, засовывает ее в карман, и только потом протягивает руку в ответ. 

\- Джексон. Не работаю с Джинёном, - улыбается он вполне добродушно, но за улыбкой, так же как за взглядом Джинёна, ничего нет. Продублированная с сетчатки печальная пустота. – Я задержался, простите. Соскучился по Ламарку. А по тебе нет, - обращается Джексон к Дарвину, который кусает его за штанину джинсов.

Джексон в последний раз гладит котов, надевает кепку и берет в руки коробку.  
Джебом почти выдыхает, пока не слышит:  
\- Для тебя значили хоть что-то два года наших отношений? – Джексон поворачивается и смотрит на Джинёна так пристально и отчаянно, что Джебом давно бы выговорил все правительственные тайны, но Джинён не просто впал в ступор, а кажется промерз, поэтому на кухне никто так и не получает от него ответа. 

Ни у апокалипсиса, ни у его всадников не бывает такой боли в голосе. Кажется, Джексону не повезло быть однажды влюбленным в Джинёна. И кажется, Джебом его немножко понимает.

***

Возможно, Джебом немного наивный, но с того самого раза, когда Джинён сам проявил инициативу в их общении, он ни разу не сомневался, что странные сильные чувства между ними взаимны. Ну нельзя так сыграть привязанность, хоть будь ты актером с сотнями золотых статуэток. Но парень, Джексон, словно вывернул из карманов своей огромной куртки целый кулек зерен сомнения, и теперь Джебом не знает, что думать.

А потом он получает пропуск в правительственную лабораторию.

***

Когда Джебом только устроился медиком на военную базу был такой случай. Умер парень, с которым он познакомился, пока обустраивался на базе, его первый «почти друг». Затем выяснилось, что этот парень прятал в своей комнате большое количество медикаментов, в том числе обезболивающее, которого как раз не хватало для других военных. Джебом всегда верил в некоторые законы мироздания, и этот случай как раз визуализировал закон «если что-то убывает, значит, что-то прибывает».

Его отношения с Джинёном он причислял к «прибывает», учитывая то, что до него он прожил несколько кошмарных лет на военной базе, на которой люди старались ни с кем не сближаться. Так было проще для всех пережить потерю. 

Но ведь законы играют и в обратную сторону. И иногда убывает то, что прибыло.

Девушку за стеклянной капсулой зовут Джухён. Самая красивая девушка на потоке, самая умная, самая сильная, самая добрая. И по какой-то неясной причине эта невероятная девушка влюбилась в Джебома. Они встречались полгода, пока в университете не начался отбор в группу паноромов.   
\- Что с ней случилось? - Джебом не может смотреть на нее, но и отвести взгляд тоже. Она такая прекрасная даже с этими безобразными трубками.  
\- Объекту 10 83 дали приказ сохранить в памяти детали вражеской базы, но в процессе фотографирования ее подстрелили. С тех пор она в коме, - отвечает Джинён, уткнувшись в свой проектор. - Ты ее знаешь?  
\- Мы учились с ней в одном университете. И встречались.  
Джинён резко отрывается от проектора и испуганно смотрит на Джебома. Он долго молчит, что-то обдумывая, но молчание затягивается, поэтому Джебом сам задает вопрос:  
\- В чем заключается твое задание?  
Джинён ходит вокруг капсулы, в которой лежит Джухён, и делает вид, что записывает показатели с мониторов. Но его нервозность настолько очевидна - по дрожащим рукам и губам.  
\- Она тебя очень сильно любила, да?

Хочется соврать или не понимать, что происходит. Но, к несчастью, Джебом знает, к чему ведет этот разговор. И теперь уже догадывается, в чем заключается задание Джинёна. Самое важное в паноромах для правительства - это их память, и бывают случаи, когда кто-то другой должен погрузиться в их воспоминания, чтобы перевести все данные в электронный вариант. Детали какой-то базы всегда так чертовски важны, чем какая-то жизнь объекта 10 83. Детали какой-то базы всегда важнее сознания ученого, которому приходится погружаться в чужие воспоминания с риском там затеряться, с риском перенять чужие чувства, с риском прекратить серьезные двухлетние отношения, потому что внезапно вспыхнувшие ложные эмоции сильнее старых - реальных.

Джебом вспоминает Джексона, его отчаянный вопрос, оставленный без ответа, и чувствует как начинает кружиться голова. Он не виноват в том, что произошло, никто не виноват, но все равно ощущает, как вина скребется в глотке. 

Как бы ни было больно, Джебом никогда не врал и сейчас не собирается:  
\- До сих пор не понимаю почему. Она всегда была на остроугольном кончике пирамиды, а я на самой широкой ее лестнице, ну там, знаешь, в самом низу.

Джинён улыбается, но по канонам, конечно же, грустно. Он ведь тоже все понимает. И, скорее всего, ему сейчас еще паршивее, чем самому Джебому.

\- Она любила тебя за то, что при всех твоих способностях, ты был простым и понятным. И я тоже любил - за это.

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ау-фест 2017.
> 
> название текста из песни PVRIS - Smoke


End file.
